


A chance number three

by dttwins



Series: Quicksilver/Banshee [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Fix-It, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dttwins/pseuds/dttwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe they'll get a second chance, well, more like third, but who counts? </p><p>Scarlet Witch changes the world again - by time-traveling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A chance number three

The first time they made love Sean broke all the windows in the school, Pietro smiles through blood on his lips, Sean was the one for him, soon he'll join him in hell or wherever mutants go after death.

"Pietro, you can’t leave me here, not you as well, I'm so sorry! Please don't die, don't leave me all alone" his sister sobs hysterically. They went through hell together but she never was the same after her family was murdered, he pities her and he still loves her. But what she did, what she caused him. Without his powers the world was as if he looked through water, as if he moved through honey or jello. It hurt him as hell when Banshee died but he pressed on. Without his powers though, it was as if he was already dead. It's no wonder he didn't value his life in this copy of the world.

"Please, forgive me" she begs, but even now he can't. "You had so much potential" he whispers, coughs some blood. "You were selfish, focused only on yourself" he takes a deep breath, it's getting harder to talk, but he wants to tell her, maybe they'll get a second chance, well, more like third, but who counts? "The world can't exist in a state of war, and it can't be without mutants as well. The universe created us for a reason. You have unlimited power, bring us back to the beginning, we can be dad's brother and sister instead, we can help mutants, we can stop wars. Humans and mutants should live in peace together. That's my final wish, sis. Make it happen. I know you can. I always knew." He closes his eyes, tired, and she sobs and the world unravels around them.

They have their memories, and they both amazingly still have the same powers. They help Magneto,Erik, their older brother, get him out of the camp and to Charles early on. This time he is not damaged, but even at a young age there is already a connection between him and Charles. They create their school together for other mutants. It’s easy to find and get them to safety this time around, Quicksilver finds them, Charles does the talking. They also have future knowledge, and that means with Charles starting capital money they get lots and lots of money. This time when they grow up, they are all filthy rich and that means influence. They buy journals and radio shows and TV series: anything and everything to send only one message, mutants are friends, they are not dangerous. It’s amazing how easy it is to control masses when you control the information. Couple of years later and there is only a tiny fraction of people who discriminates against mutants. It's amazing. Scarlet Witch meets her husband again, and they have kids again, nobody kills them this time. It's actually super cute. Pietro spoils them rotten.

What is even more cute though is Charles and Erik’s romance. Though his sister tells him that he and Sean are worse. He doesn't believe her. Quiksilver and Banshee are not cute, they are badass. Logan actually laughs in his face when he whines about it.


End file.
